Rose Draconis
"When my time comes, I will only have but a single regret. Having spent my whole life chasing a flower that never existed. So much time wasted, so many emotions broken, so much death... That is my regret, to have fallen in love with a lie." - Rose, on the topic of love and past relationships. "The organization rewards those who work hard." - Vixen, on the topic of dealings with in Ex Praeda In Short A master marketeer and tradesman, owner and CEO of Draconian Wares (Black Market) and Empire Trade Goods (Pawn Shop), she is a very crafty and financially successful woman, who is currently working on attaining megacorp status, as well as Head Manager of the Red Tail Casino and Right Hand of Ex-Praeda, she is often very busy, and has little time for a social life, which results in her being a bit standoffish and shy. Despite having spent quite some time as a thief, she has no respect for common crooks, as they follow no code, and is very vocal about being cut a bad deal. She believes herself to be a lab born splicer and holds only a few years worth of memories. Magikal Aura Those directly around her would notice that she feels colder than a normal being, almost to the point of actively chilling objects she touches, especially without specialized gloves on. Glasses would condensate, metal could warp under extreme instances of enlongated contact with her and her aura. Those magikally tuned would be able to tell clear as day that she was at a stat of balanced corruption with Dark Magika. Those who probe her magikal aura would feel nothing other than the abyss and a hint of sinister intent, mostly overwhelmed by the immense solidarity. One would also feel an extreme sadness, like being hit with sudden and severe loss. Should they probe any deeper, those that probe that deep but are not strong enough to withstand the aura will feel an overwhelming urge to morn. She also displays different reactions to each color of magika, her aura almost rejecting the very idea of anything that isn't dark in nature. This is what caused her to become a dark mage, being the only color that doesn't cause her extreme pain, illness, etc. * Red: Fur chars where touched for a moment, prolonged exposure causes blisters or even combustion. * Yellow: Becomes sluggish, slowing more as exposure lengthens. * Green: OCD Insanity, envy and greed intensify to extreme levels. * Blue: Becomes tired, shines fade, prolonged exposure causes lethargy and illness. * White: Immediately becomes very ill and/or painstruck, may convulse, prolonged exposure can cause loss/maining of life. Visual Description Shorter fox/vixen kin mutant, her fur is fair and well kept, so that the white may shine and that the black may properly accent it. Her eyes are slitted and have turned purple from her attunement to dark magika, her hair long and flowing. She also has horns that grow from her head that support a small crystalline structure, which glow with her attunement color, almost draconian in nature. For a female, shes not very filled out, her curves are far more subtle than a majority of the colony residents and denizens of the deeper city. She is ALWAYS wearing some form of formal attire or dress, having a distaste for pants, she opts for skirts, dresses, and kimonos absolutely all the time, and is always wearing heels to make up for being shorter, as well as some form of sheer hosiery to accent what she wears, having a particular love for the thin and silken fabric. Most of the time, she can be seen carrying a scroll, which contains a great many wonders, a custom sword that takes inspiration from both elven and oriental design, and a revolver which occasionally changes shape. Renown/Reputation Rose is a known businesswoman, constantly pushing high dollar deals and dealing in trade, better known as Kitsune of Draconian Wares, who keeps an EXTENSIVE stock of goods. She is known to be kind and generous, but merciless to those that cross her. Very few know the wrath she is capable of. Current Ambitions Other than having her companies attain Megacorp status, she has no current drives, as shes attained all other goals, though she does occasionally exhibit a longing for love. General Relations (Factions) * Ex-Praeda - Right Hand, Lead Quatermaster, Violet Serpent Leader (Asset Management) ** "Didn't they make handbags?" * Red Tail Casino - Head Manager ** "Hello, yes, how may I be of assistance?" * Blood Corsairs - "My respect is only for Razuko and Digi, the rest are hardly worth my time or effort. Especially after the Garret Incident" * Colony Security (COLSEC) - "Please, protect me more~" * EarthGOV - "Solid business partners, and very sympathetic to my cause." * Junk Hounds - "I do not approve of their advances on the colony, it makes my life harder, but in a pinch, far better to hire a hound than a Marshal." * Mytharii Tribe - "While I have no actual relations with the Mytharii, they do purchase a lot of my weapon stock." * Marshal Security Solutions - "They've used contracts I've purchased to take me out, and ignore when the Red-Tail reaches out for security supplementing, so absolutely worthless." * Sanctum - "While I can approve of their boldness and their love of all things knowledge, sometimes their lack of moral gray worries me. Despite this, I would sooner turn to Hextail's academy over the Venusian Order any day." * The Venusian Order - She displays SERIOUS distaste when referring to, or being spoken to of the Order. She believes them to just be an over embellished and far reaching embassy, acting like they hold any real power over her and her life style choices. ** "One of their leaders, a huntsmistress by the name of Gail, has already pulled a gun on me in the street, over this 'strange' idea that Im some sort of Dark mage. I find it funny that she was found headless within the month, ain't seen her since." General Relations (Personal) WIP Skillset Primary Skills These are Rose's most practiced skills, and her specialty. * Arcane Arts * Information Gathering * Business Management and Market Extortion * Cooking and Mixology * Item Crafting Secondary Skills These fall under areas she is proficient at, though not quite an expert. * Computer Programming and Cybernetic Maintenance * Lockpicking * Stealth Hobbyist Skills (Tertiary) These more or less fall under the hobby territory in terms of experience or knowledge. * Weapon/Armorsmithing * Cyber-warfare * Medicines and First-Aid Background / Life before RoE Current background unknown Trophies Contained here is a list of items that she has collected as a form of trophy, be it a business related one or a combat one that she took off the body of someone she has felled. This knowledge is completely OOC. * Fleet Class Ship - E.S.S. Draconis * Fleet Class Ship - C.W.S. Malfeasance * Takeover of the Littlehorn Trading Co. * K. Nobunaga's Greatsword * Huntsmistress Gail's Cloak * 10,000,000 (10 million) Credits on hand ** Her net worth is currently 50,000,000 (50 million) Credits * Ownership of Rayne Skylar * The FIRST Hex Stone, given by Kage Heavenrent upon asking. * A Dark Magik Permit, given by a Vesaria ** This permit causes her to laugh each and every time she thinks of it. Just the idea of being a government sanctioned dark magikal caster is so absolutely hilarious in her mind. ** This was given as a civilian member of the old Nightfall Initiative. * A Dark Shard from the void, presented by Vesaria ** This is one of eight known shards. * A second Dark Shard, far larger in size, is implanted and sticking from her chest, a result of her crossing Zom's wishes. Category:Player Character